


A is for Air

by keepingsecrets



Series: Alphabet Drabble Meme [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Prompt Fic, ice ice baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepingsecrets/pseuds/keepingsecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the day, Poison Ivy vowed, her breath creating white puffs in the frigid air. Today, she would kill Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Air

Today was the day, Poison Ivy vowed, her breath creating white puffs in the frigid air. Today, she would kill Batman. It was bad enough that he kept trying to throw her into jail, or worse Arkham, but this... _this_ was taking things too far.  
  
She propped her fists on her hips, surveying the damage to her precious plants, their wordless cries of pain a solid wall of sound in her mind. Her entire home resembled a giant icebox, complete with icicles stretching from the ceiling and thick frost covering everything in sight, crippling her more delicate plants.   
  
Even the hardy evergreens protested the arctic temperatures.  
  
This was completely unacceptable. She thought she had a bit of a truce with the damn Bat at the moment. She didn't call upon her plants to overrun his precious town, and he left her to play with her plants in peace.  
  
"The heating system is fried, Red," Harley Quinn called from the open hatch to the roof. "But I don't think that's to blame for your deep freeze."  
  
Poison Ivy looked up. "Meaning?"  
  
"The entire city looks like this."  
  
She blinked. Batman -- that damn goody-two-shoes -- loved Gotham, and wouldn't dream of harming its citizens. Which meant this was all because of a new player on the scene.   
  
Turning on her heel, she stalked towards the computer console. That was it. Once she found the bastard responsible for killing her plants and kicked his ass, she was moving someplace warm. Bermuda perhaps. Or somewhere in the Caribbean. There had to be a deserted island or two she could buy.  
  
"Oh, look, the Bat's stuck in the ice!" Harley gleefully announced.  
  
Poison Ivy sighed. Warm air, tropical breezes, and sparkling water. She couldn't wait.


End file.
